


How To Teach Tony To Pay Attention

by justanothernerdgirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Incomplete, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches Tony texting during a meeting and he's very curious to find out what it's about. Get together fic. Incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Teach Tony To Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP written between me and my ex while we were still together. She was Tony, I was Steve. She's really horrible at spelling and grammar so please excuse any mistakes on her part, or mine for that matter. I don't really know why I'm posting this. I'll finish it eventually.

Two hours. The Avengers debrief had been going on for two hours. This was ridiculous. Tony Stark could pay attention for maybe the first ten minutes, and give half of his attention for the first hour. But two hours? He was losing his mind. Fury wouldn't stop droning on. Steve, kiss-up that he was, had a notebook out, writing down every word. Thor had his hammer on the table and was idly tracing a pattern on the side. Phil was staring at Steve and Clint was staring at Phil. Bruce and Tash were sitting behind Tony, probably doing something or another. He already had out his Stark Phone 6.5 (the edition that wasn't going to be in stores), but even Angry Birds was boring- especially since the physics was on a middle school level. Opening his email, he only had one unread message. From thehawk@shield.gov, Clint Barton. Emails from him fell into two categories: stupid YouTube videos or something of the adult humor variety. Either would be a blessing. The message was a simple link. Clicking it took Tony to a page of text. And once he started reading, he couldn't stop. Slouching back, he subtly attempted to protect the screen from onlookers, even if there weren't any. He knew he wasn't blushing- or at least he didn't think he was. He had more control of his emotions than to let it affect the direction of his blood flow... Right?

Steve started shading Fury’s jacket, having finally figured out how to properly draw the shape of his head. Every once in a while he would write down a few notes, but his memory had so much improved from the serum he felt confident he had no need for the shorthand he had once spent a summer learning. Finishing his sketch of the director before the man even started his next sentence, Steve glanced subtly around. Phil’s eyes quickly darted down after seeing Steve’s, making Steve smile softly, Clint threw a note toward Phil that would no doubt contain content inappropriate for this setting, though Steve wasn’t going to make a scene by telling Clint to act a little more professionally because gawd knows if he listened he might just learn something, Bruce and Tash were trying to subtly flirt, their hands grazing over each other’s, their eyes making contact and darting away every two minutes, and Tony…well, Steve knew how easy it was to get restless in these meetings, especially for a man who had the attention span of a puppy. A really, really nice puppy…Steve glanced down, realizing he had just drawn Tony in a collar. Steve saw Tony shift slightly…was he blushing? Oh gawd, could he read Steve’s thoughts? When had that development taken place? No, no just an email. “Clint.” Steve reprimanded sharply, not realizing he had spoken aloud until Clint looked up and Fury stared intensely at the both of them. “Sorry, sir”. 

Steve's word ripped Tony back to reality from the world of handcuffs and collars. What had Barton done to merit the Captain's attention? Not that Tony was jealous but... Well, he just got weird whenever Steve was focused on someone other than him.  
"Agent Barton, have you been causing any more trouble that Agent Coulson or I will have to do miles of paperwork about?"  
"No sir. I just think Phil should check his email more often."  
He sent Tony same email he sent Phil? Oh jeez, Clint, that's just pathetic. Though, that didn't stop Tony from letting his eyes dart back down when Fury went back to droning on. But Steve wouldn't leave his mind. The names in the text started turning into his and Tony's. Now the blush would be noticeable for sure. Wait, did Steve say Clint's name because he knew about what Tony was reading? No, no, that couldn't be possible. The serum only turned him into super hunk, it didn't let him read minds. Yet Tony found his gaze drifting towards the team leader. Hm, he couldn't be taking notes- the pen strokes were too fluid. Was he drawing? Putting the well written erotica on hold, Tony tapped into the SHIELD security and checked the security feed for this board room.

Steve watched as Tony stared down at the email and blushed. What could Clint have possibly sent? How was Clint able to make Tony blush like that? Not that he was jealous of Barton but….  
no, no these thoughts…not okay. Certainly not for a team meeting. What was that the director had just said? Did it really matter? I mean, he hated to admit it but sometimes these things were a bit pointless. Tony and Tash were never going to stop doing overly dangerous, stupid things, Clint had one skill and one job and he was good at it, Bruce didn’t have much control over anything, and Steve…well here was here to make sure none of them killed themselves. He kind of hoped Coulson never got his hands on super serum or Steve might have to hand over the suit.  
Steve glanced back down at his sketches. The director was a good speaker but he certainly had a lot to say. Fury…and Tony. But Tony’s eyes weren’t right. There was no life in them. Not like there would be if Steve ever actually had him in a collar, down on his knees, looking into Steve’s eyes the way he looked at his cars, his robots, hell Steve would settle for being looked at the way Tony looked at a sandwich. “Alright, you can go. Stay out of trouble” Director Fury commanded.  
“Yes sir” Steve said, giving a smile that would have gone over well with his PR manager back in the early days of the war when he was still nothing more than a stage monkey. He closed his notebook quickly and stood, glancing Tony’s direction.  
Tony's eyes widen almost comically when he zoomed in on the footage. Steve had doodled him. Among other things, of course, but he'd drawn Tony. In a collar... He had to know what Tony was reading. This just wasn't fair.  
Fury said something and suddenly everyone was moving. Shutting out of the hack and setting his phone back to it's standard screen, he slipped the device in his pocket and moved towards Steve.  
"Doodlin' during a meeting, Cap? I thought you were the All American kiss up, but I guess even you can disobey orders when you want. Any interesting subjects?" Tony had once joking asked Steve to 'draw him like one of his French girls'. Apparently, he hadn't even seen Titantic when Tony said that, but Steve had blushed madly all the same. After seeing the film, the blush was even worse (or better, from Tony's perspective). Now, however, it felt like it should have been an offer rather than a joke.

Steve almost choked, taking a minute to clear his throat and make his voice level before answering Tony “Helps me focus. Besides, I have a…photographic memory, I think they called it. You could do well to pay a little more attention; I’m sure whatever Barton sent you could have waited. And for your information, there are actually notes in there...” He moved to show Tony, before quickly snapping the notebook shut remembering what lay in the surrounding edges of the paper. His eyes shifted downward, taking in all of Tony before finally focusing on the ground and then back up. His breath stopped for a second as he noticed the way Tony’s shirt hung to him just barely and just right, and wondered how long it would take him to get that belt off… “We should probably head back to the Tower. There are some buttons and switches in my quarters I require clarification on, actually, when you have a moment. And…it’s almost lunch.” The last sentence came out weakly, half strangled by the desire to close the distance between them and half by the need to run as far away as possible  
Tony smirked, enjoying the moment of Steve's submissiveness. Leaning in, he whispered in his ear. "I already saw what you drew. Say the word and I'll do whatever you want." He then stepped back, still smirking. Returning to a normal tone of voice, he said "Tech help? Yeah, the Tower's kind of confusing, 'specially for a dinosaur like yourself. Meet you in your room in... an hour?" The flight to the tower would only take a few minutes for Tony. Accounting for Cap's lack of flight capabilities and the fact that Tony would probably end up grabbing some shawarma to eat, a little extra time was needed. Plus, he might want to stop in at one of the shops downtown with the blacked out windows to pick up a few things Steve might be interested in. And what he read wasn't hindering his imagination in the slightest. He'd have to thank Clint later.  
Of course, Steve's comments on the matter had Tony shivering under his cool exterior. Having the Captain reprimand him was more enjoyable than he would care to admit. If lives didn't normally hang in the balance, Tony would certainly try to stir up more trouble in gaze of those stunningly blue eyes.

Steve’s heart stopped hearing Tony’s words. His eyes widened and he looked to Tony for any indication he was joking, teasing. But no…this…this was actually happening. Steve blushed, and then straightened his shoulders slightly, hoping some military training would help him keep balance. “an…hour…yes, that sounds fine. Meet you there.” Steve waved goodbye, feeling almost childish as he turned away. A wave, really? Idiot.  
Steve was not able to fly, but with his knowledge of the city and running capabilities, he was back at the Tower with fifteen minutes to spare. He charged into the room, glancing around, straightening whatever wasn’t in place, which honestly wasn’t much, and throwing his shirt onto the bed. Should he change shirts? Just stay like this? How would Tony want him? Gawd, the thought of Tony wanting him. Steve was half hard at the thought. He paced before putting his shirt back on and just combing over his hair a bit. Tony would tell him what he wanted. He was so vocal after all. Steve stared at the door, waiting to see that overconfident strut come through it, those deep brown eyes locking into his own.  
Steve was absolutely impossible. There was no way anyone in existence could be that cute without being a kitten. Internally cheering at his date? with Captain America, Tony headed out of the meeting room and suited up.  
~  
And strut Tony did. As he walked in, he took a bite of his shawarma, and dropped a nondescript black bag on one of Steve's counters. "So, buttons. Need me to push 'em?" Tony smirked, pausing to lick his lips for a brief second. If he had tahini sauce on his beard, that would be... annoying or opportunistic. Hopefully the later. Maybe there was no sauce there at all and his brain should shut up before he did something stupid in front of Steve.  
Steve leaned against a wall where all the controls were held. He glanced at it. “I believe there was one that automatically lowers the shades…oh wait, I think I found that one”. The room darkened considerably. He moved towards Tony, completely unsure of himself but with all the false confidence he could muster pouring into his steps. He pinned Tony to the counter and put his lips to Tony’s ear. “You said say the word. The word is bed. And I want you on it.” He moved his right arm up, tracing the edge of the plastic bag and peering into it slightly, before smirking. “But perhaps you should show me what you brought first”.  
He already felt tight in his jeans when Steve pushed him against the counter and informed Tony how badly he was wanted. Genius or not, his mind was still working on processing the "Steve Rogers wants me" idea.  
And then the contents of the bag. Right... It really had seemed like a clever idea when he'd bought it. He thought Steve would see the handcuffs and collar, and he'd blush or something equally adorable. However, that smirk- that fucking smirk- was a thousand times better and it turned out that Tony was the one blushing. Who allowed Steve to be so sexy? Because it really wasn't fair. His mind drifted to the notion that Captain America was more or less built by his father, though he tried to stay away from that train of thought.

Steve pulled out the handcuffs and collar. Although he did blush slightly, he found himself excited at the prospect of having Tony tied to his bed, marked as his, and not only by the collar. Breathe, Steve, slowly now.  
Steve pulled out the collar and ran it across Tony’s neck before placing it on him, pushing his hips into Tony’s to keep him locked in place. He was unprepared for the sensation of the way his hardness felt against Tony’s, and the way it nearly made him moan. The collar snapped shut easily and Steve looked into Tony eyes. “Now, my pet, you’ve been very naughty. Not paying attention in debriefings…you should know better. You’ll have to be taught” Steve purred, nipping once at his earlobe.  
Steve pushed against him and ran the cool leather across his knee, taking Tony's breath away. When the soft snap echoed in his ears, he almost instantly felt more submissive. His eyes locked with Steve's and he got lost in that sea of blue, darkened with lust. The words register and Tony bit his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Steve's.  
"Mmmm," He made a pleased sort of sound as he released his lip, letting a smile cross his face. "I'm every teacher's nightmare. You up for the challenge, big boy?" Tony knew he was. He wanted nothing more than for Steve to teach him a lesson. This was a thousand times better than what Clint sent him.

If the sound Tony made encouraged Steve, then the way he bit his lip drove him crazy. At the challenge, Steve narrowed his eyes slightly. “I won’t stand for subordination Tony. I am an army man, after all”. Steve ran his hands up Tony’s shirt, taking time to feel his way around the other man’s body, curving his hands over each muscle before finally removing the shirt entirely. Steve ran his tongue along the top of the collar before taking both collar and skin into his mouth and biting. “You’re mine tonight, Tony.” Steve took Tony by the wrists and led him to the bed. “I’m trying to decide whether or not to use those handcuffs. Maybe later, if you’re feeling like an especially bad boy.” His hands started to work on the belt buckle, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. If he could lose himself in those eyes, he would.  
Tony shivered at Steve's touch as he removed his shirt, yet his whole body felt hot. The bite made him moan as he was brought to the bed. The secure pressure of the soldier's fingers around his wrist felt like heaven, while the whole evening was pleasantly sending them to hell. "Steve, I'm the fucking worst." He promised. His voice was husky and his gaze never broke with Steve's.  
Steve melted at Tony's moan, throwing his pants off across the room. The need for tidiness was strongly suppressed by the need to make the beautiful man under him make the noise again. Steve moved against Tony, rubbing the tent in his pants against Tony's own hardness. He kissed Tony roughly to the rhythm he had created for the two of them, growing harder as he felt Tony's tongue with his own. He loosened his grip suddenly to make sure he didn't leave bruises in the midst of everything, knowing he couldn't concentrate very well with Tony near him, let alone under him.  
"Don't you dare let go of me." He hissed against Steve's lips. Even with the collar and another person's lips on his, Tony couldn't manage to shut up and be really submissive. Billionaire playboys can't fall into that for long. Though he wanted Steve to challenge him. To control him. To make him submit. And he knew Steve would. The tall blonde was reliable like that. As they kissed and rutted against each other, Tony used the loosened grip to his advantage, sneaking one hand down to work on his partner's pants. If Steve got to see his black briefs, than Tony wanted to know what Steve had on. He was betting it fell under the red-white-and-blue color scheme.  
“Not so fast.” Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s hand and possessed a strong grip on him again. He moved to Tony’s neck, sucking on it until it was red, and then biting for measure. “You’ve been such a bad boy. I won’t reward that. You must learn Tony.” Holding both of Tony’s wrists with one hand, Steve used the other to run a finger down the bulge in Tony’s briefs, and then run the hand back up his thigh, wondering how far he could push Tony. How much he could make Tony want him. He removed the hand and unbuttoned his shirt, letting his bare chest show. It was still new to him…looking attractive. Sometimes he forgot…until he saw Tony looking at him.  
He moaned as the hickey formed on his neck, shivering when Steve bit him. Those big brown eyes fluttered shut at the soft reprimand. Sometimes, Tony wondered why he had the kinks that he did, but now was not one of those times. His submissive side resurfaced and he loved the weight off his shoulders as he let himself relax into Steve's touch. That is, until that super solider finger ran across his clothed member. Tony's eyes shot open as he sucked in a breath. The contact was so... there. More focused than their rubbing from before. It was beyond wonderful. But then it was gone. He was about to protest, but stopped himself when Steve opens his shirt. The man literally had a perfect body. Lightly tanned, toned abs, lean yet strong. Tony wanted to touch and his arms attempted to move against where he was held. He licked his lips, staring without shame.  
“Do you want me Tony? Do you want to feel how hard I am for you?” Steve ran his finger up and down Tony again before moving to his chest, tracing Tony’s muscles, teasing him. He smirked and pressed his lips to Tony’s ear. “I have a few conditions Tony. No more messing around with Clint in meetings.” He ran his lips over the top of Tony’s ear, his tongue running along the edge before he whispered “Do you agree Tony? Will you behave?” Steve used interlocked his free hand with Tony’s, waiting for his consent so Steve could show Tony exactly what to do.  
"God yes-" He answered the first two questions before cutting himself off with a gasp when Steve was touching him again. Tony's whole body tightened. And that smirk. That smirk did terrible, terrible, wonderful things to him.  
"I wasn't-" He shuddered when he tried to respond to Steve's 'condition'. Lips along his ear... that wasn't playing fair. Then again, none of this was really fair play. "I wasn't messing around with him. You don't even know what I was doing." He threw on a slight pout, just to further his protest. Did Steve actually know what Tony was reading? No, no he just, he knew Clint was involved and Tony and Clint were also trouble together, even Thor knew that. If Steve knew what he'd been reading... What'd he'd been thinking...

Steve guided Tony’s hand down to the crotch of his pants, letting them run over the bulge, groaning slightly at Tony’s touch, and shaping Tony’s hand so Tony was cupping him through his jeans. He let go of Tony, leaving his hand there for Tony to do what he like, and looked into his eyes as Steve put Tony’s other hand on his belt. “I feel so constricted Tony. Be a good boy and help me out?”  
Then Steve tilted his head and placed kisses along Tony’s jaw, making sure not to intrude upon Tony’s view. “What were you doing pet? Something I should know about?”  
Tony bit his lip as he felt Steve's cock. He was hard and, christ, he was huge. Tony had been hoping he would be, partly knew he would because of the serum's effects. The second he's given freedom- though he did love Steve's careful guidance- he's working on unbuttoning and unzipping. One of the hands that build circuit boards and tiny, complex machinery gets the job done in record time. He can't help but grin when he sees the pattern on the briefs. Red and white stripes with a blue waist band. Called it.  
Tony swallowed his grin when Steve not only called him pet- and with the collar. As if he wasn't already unbearably hard- but the line of questioning in commanding the most sinfully good ways. "I- I wasn't doing anything..." Shit, did he stutter? When does that ever happen? Steve made his head too foggy with desire to speak right.

Steve’s clothes lay on the floor, probably somewhere within a few feet of wherever Tony’s had gotten to. He wasn’t sure if Tony had done this before or if he was just really good with his hands, but Steve was grateful for Tony’s speed because his super-soldier patience was wearing thin. Steve slowly pulled Tony’s briefs down with his teeth, held them in his mouth, lifted his head, shook it to gain momentum, and tossed them across the room, knocking over what sounded like a lamp while his hands were busy running up Tony’s thighs and steadying Steve a bit. Steve chuckled throatily, before kissing Tony’s tip. Steve ran his tongue up and down Tony, circling the tip once and blowing gently, before whispering “are you sure about that?”  
He moved his head up to Tony’s, looking in his eyes, and kissing him once before returning to look seriously into Tony’s eyes, a smirk forming on Steve’s face. “I can make this as easy or as hard for you as you want, Tony”.  
Tony groaned at Steve's mouth around him, throwing his head back. It felt amazing, but damnit, still not enough. The breath across the tip made him buck up. And then Steve was kissing him again. It was dizzying how fast the man could move- it was fantastic. The word don't even register in Tony's mind for a solid minute.  
"Well, you're already pretty hard for me." He can't help but crack a joke. He hadn't looked at Steve yet when he'd said it, but the second he moved his head and saw that smirk again with such an intense stare, the cocky attitude was gone. He bit his lip, eyes growing wider, considering confessing. Steve was going to get the information out of him somehow. The question was when.

“And how would you like to feel that inside you Tony? Do want me to fill you? I wonder if you can handle me?” Steve looked down, noticing the adorable way Tony bit his lip and knew he was close to breaking Tony. “No, no that’s my job” Steve said, kissing Tony and biting as the kiss ended, holding his teeth there for a bit. He took Tony’s hand and ran his tongue over each one of Tony’s fingers, taking one, then two in his mouth and sucking. He glanced back at Tony, not quite sure how much more it would take. I mean, the man had been kidnapped before. Steve set down Tony’s hand, wet from his mouth, and ran across Tony’s hardness one more time with his finger, wetting it at the tip with Tony’s precum. He sucked on his finger slowly, tasting Tony, hardening himself more as Tony watched. He took the finger and ran it across Tony’s collarbone and down his chest, twisting the finger in chest hair. “Now Tony, what did Clint send? What were you reading?”  
As the kiss ended, Tony moaned, causing vibrations to run across Steve's lips. He loved this side of his solider. All commanding, knowing exactly what to do. He almost regretted calling him the 'All American Virgin' a few days ago. Almost.  
He watched the lewd sucking, unable to look away as he was lost in pleasure. He hadn't even realized how much his cock was leaking until Steve dragged a finger across the tip. The texture and the pressure make Tony moan again. "Steve please!" He begged, feeling terribly close. His brain doesn't even attempt to respond to the questioning about his earlier activities.

At Tony’s moan, Steve knew he had to do something soon. It was by sheer force of will he hadn’t just given in to Tony’s stubbornness, letting the man have his secrets. He was so hard and the man before him…looking at him that way with those eyes…well, that wasn’t an easy thing to resist.  
“What do you want Tony? Do you want me moving inside you? Or do you want to come in me? I’ll be a bit tight for you; it has been 70 years.”  
Steve kissed Tony passionately, letting his desperation show through the slightest bit, turning that into military determinacy. “Tell me, Tony” he commanded, his voice husky. He ran a hand from Tony’s neck to his chest and teased Tony’s ear again. “And then you can have whatever you want. Follow orders, and I’ll reward you. Disobey me one more time, and I handcuff you to the bed and leave you like this. All night.”  
"I want all of it. I want you like you have no idea, Steve." Tony let despiration bleed through. To be honest, he wanted Steve to take him now. To fill him up and stretch him because he knew the man's cock was huge. But later... Later, when they weren't acting like horny teenagers, he would kill to be able to take Steve slowly. Every second would be perfect and intimate and Steve would never forget it. Though, the way the comment was worded, Tony couldn't help but wonder who else (if anyone) Steve had been with.  
"You wouldn't dare-" He attempted to protest before Steve's hands on him stole his voice back to shameless sexual sounds. Perhaps at another time, Steve leaving him all tied up could be fun to try. But right now? Tony would go insane. He bucked his hips up, hoping to rub against the well toned body of his solider.  
"He- he sent me a story. It was of these two guys and they..." He trailed off, embarrassment taking hold of him again. How much would Steve make him tell? Tony silently started cursing Barton's name.

Steve moaned at the feeling of Tony bucking up against him. “Oh that does sound naughty , Tony” he said, reaching up to nibble his earlobe. He got off Tony slowly, and walked across the room, letting Tony wonder what he could be doing. Steve retrieved a bottle of lube and ran it over the fingers. Climbing back onto the bed, he teased Tony’s hole slowly. “Who were the men Tony? Somebody I might know?” Steve slid his first finger in, twisting it slowly. “you and Barton perhaps? Though, he does seem too committed to Coulson to do something so, so bad.” Steve slid in a second finger, scissoring the two. “One of the other Avengers perhaps? C’mon Tony. Tell me who it was that got you so….distracted”.  
Tony nearly lost it when Steve called him naughty. Before he could rut up against the muscle that was his All-American soldier, he was gone. Tony made a small noise of protest before propping himself up on his elbows to see why Steve had left. Before he could even really look, the blonde was back and quick to toy with him. Tony moaned, falling onto his back again, spreading his legs slightly without even thinking about it. "Steve~"  
And then the questioning started up again. Had Steve been taking lessons from Tasha on interrogations?  
"Barton? Oh god no. He's such a pain in the-" A gasp cut him off as a second finger began to stretch him. "They- They were just two random names, I swear. But I kept reading them as- as me and you. This whole thing is your damn fault, Steve." But the protest lacked any venom. If anything, it was praise. Because Tony was really loving 'this thing'.

 

“My fault Tony? You were the one that misbehaved. Oh, but now you’re acting so good for me Tony.” Steve left Tony and lined himself up. He looked at Tony waiting for him and thrust himself in. “Oh god Tony….” Steve moaned and ran his fingers through Tony's hair, taking hold of Tony as he rocked back and forth.  
"How does this compare to your stories?" he teased.


End file.
